Threesome
by Rizzleslovr72
Summary: Thought we could all use a pick me up in the fandom. This is a buddy fic with some Jane/Maura thrown in. Jane and Frankie help Frost through a tough time.


Those of you who read my stories know my affinity for Barry Frost. While he is a one dimensional character on the show, I felt that LT Young played him admirably with what he had. He is the Frost that I see when I write. He will continue to be. I hope you all enjoy my latest buddy fic. It was fun to write and it won't be the last. Let me know what you think. Don't be shy now…Frost fans. Thanks to that bad ass biatch MSonya for the beta.

* * *

Conversations persisted some loud and some too quiet to hear. Stools and chairs scraped across the linoleum floor as patrons got more comfortable. Music lingered in the background was barely heard over the revelry. The tang of alcohol and Buffalo wings hung in the air like a permanent fixture. It was Saturday night, and Meechie's was comfortable just like a second home should be.

Barold Frost peered down into his beer. The frothy remains of the head swirled, mixing with the dark amber color of the drink itself. It was mediocre at best, but then again he had never been a Sam Adams fan. It was on sale, two bucks a pint. He brought the glass to his lips and tilted his head back intent on drinking it anyway.

Barold.

He snorted adding his name to the list of things that irritated him today. Although the name thing was nothing new it had irritated him since he was five. Barold. He hated the way it sounded. Frost didn't think it fit him. He felt more like a Kevin or Larry, but never a Barold. It was an old man's name…a creepy old man's name. An old man that sat on his bench, leered at women, and tricked them into picking up his glasses just so he could see cleavage, creepy.

Frost nearly choked on his beer. He was getting ahead of himself. Creepiness was at least 30 years into the future. The bartender stopped in front of him, bending over to rifle through the fridge below. Barold Frost leaned forward to glance at her glorious mounds, discreetly. Yeah, well maybe he wasn't that far off after all. The other thing that put the bug up his ass? Breakups. Specifically, break ups where he was the one dumped.

A hard smack to his shoulder almost sent him sprawling and his beer flying. Righting himself, he glared at the visitor sliding onto the stool beside him. Thankfully, his reinforcements had started to pile in. Silently, Frost patted himself on the back for not letting pride keep him from making those phone calls.

Frankie grinned back at him. "What?"

"That subtlety thing is lost on the Rizzoli's isn't it?"

Frankie grunted in return. The bartender looked in his direction. He pointed at Frost's glass and nodded.

Seeing the exchange, Frost asked. "Shouldn't you at least ask what I'm drinking before you order one for yourself? It could be moose piss for all you know."

Frankie's upper lip curled distastefully. "You mean PBR? We've been out how many times? I know you better than that."

"God, I hope so. The fuck are we doing here otherwise."

"Well, aren't you just shooting sunshine out your ass." Frankie countered. He winked at the bartender as his beer appeared in front of him. "Hurt that bad? Or is it what she said that made it worse?"

Frost hung his head as the weight of the whole thing came crashing down on him. "Think she wanted me to be a male version of Jane."

"Ooo that's a tall order, my friend."

It was a very tall order with extras and shit that no one could afford.

"I'm a nice guy. What the fuck is wrong with that? I'm not bad ass and I don't have attitude and swagger." Frost knew what he was doing was tantamount to whining, but he couldn't stop himself. After all, it was Frankie. Frankie was family…white, Italian but still family.

"Is that what she said? That you were too nice?"

"Pretty much. She said it was the eyes and the great smile that drew her in along with the possibilities of handcuffs."

"Damn." Frankie paused and looked at him in disbelief. "You never used the cuffs did you?"

Suddenly feeling ashamed, Frost peered up at the ceiling. "No," he answered weakly.

Frankie sighed. "You gotta always use the cuffs, man, whether you're a nice guy or not."

He wanted this one to be different even if she wasn't. "Trust me that shit is noted for future reference."

"Good. Now, I've got something for you. You know how many break ups it helped me through." Frankie reached inside his jacket and carefully put the item on the counter.

They both stared down at it. It was a white sleeve designed to hold DVD's and such, but this one had the words Oblivion/GOTY on it.

"I know you said it worked wonders, but are you giving it to me?" Frost could hear the reverence and wonder in his own voice.

"Borrow. I'm letting you borrow it."

"But it's Oblivion, game of the year edition."

A dark brow rose. "No, really?"

"You don't part with that."

"I did for you, this time."

They glanced at each other, sharing a moment. Frost swallowed the lump in his throat. He could have gone to buy one himself, but that wasn't the point. A man and his toys, especially toys that help him forget and escape, were priceless. "Brah, I—"

"Look, if you make this shit uncomfortable, you won't get Skyrim after you crawl out of this one."

They glanced at each other again. Frost nodded. "Got it." He slid the game into the inside pocket of his leather jacket, lying over the back of his chair.

They reached for their beers, downing the remaining contents. "You want to get a table? Jane should be here any minute."

"Yeah, sounds good." Frost stood as the bartender again, crouched down in front of him behind the bar. He gave a parting look at fabulous cleavage and followed Frankie to an empty table.

Just by saying her name they conjured her up. Jane, dressed just as casually in jeans, t-shirt and accompanying jacket, waved at them as she made her way toward their table.

"You guys started without me?" Jane deposited brown leather over the back of the chair before sitting in it.

"Hey, when a man has to drown his sorrows. He has to drown them…and shit." Frankie answered.

"Yeah, okay." She agreed.

Frost could feel her eyes on him. He glanced upward just in time to enjoy the sting of her slap on his shoulder. "Ow! God dammit! Why don't you guys switch to the left one?"

Jane chuckled. "Sorry." She continued to study him. "You look like shit. I know people, and parking tickets for her could become a problem."

These people, the Rizzoli's, once you got in with them, the loyalty was like a drug. It made you feel like you mattered. It made you feel important. Frost suddenly understood that these were the best relationships he ever had. "Nah, you know me better than that."

"I do. Still had to ask." Her smirk was affectionate.

"Maura not coming?" Frankie asked.

"No. She knows its guy's night."

They both looked at her.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Figuratively speaking, God."

Frost caught Frankie's eye. Jane made such a perfect target for teasing at times.

"I don't know Jane. Maura really likes you, I mean _really._ There's got to be more going on down there."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Frost fought a grin. Frankie had understood loud and clear.

"Oh ha ha. Well, let's put it this way, Ma says I'm special and that's all you need to know." Jane smiled triumphantly.

Frost laughed and for a minute the burning in his chest abated. "That, right there, is scary."

"For real," Frankie added.

Jane shrugged. "You play you pay. By the way, Maura is on standby to pick us up if she has to. So, what are we drinking?"

"Sam Adams," Frost answered.

"That shit is nasty. I'm doing Sweet Water. Anybody want?" Jane motioned for a waitress.

"Yeah, especially if you're buying, sis. I guess being a kept woman has its perks." Frankie smirked, eased back in his chair, and waited.

A bark of laughter exploded from Frost's throat. "Damn!"

Jane's grin was a mere baring of teeth. "Coming from a man who just moved out of Mommie's house."

Frankie sputtered. "That was months ago. I'm a man no matter where I am."

Frost put an elbow on the table to prop himself up for the show. It was always interesting, and right now it was a welcomed distraction.

"What did you do? Sneak dates in through the window?"

Frankie reddened.

"Oh my God! You did!" Jane's eyes were wide with shock.

"I did not! They came through the door…after everyone went to bed." Frankie hissed.

Frost lost it. Laughter filtered out of him like it was endless. Deep guffaws turned into high pitched ones.

Frankie glared at his sister.

Jane smirked and her eyes twinkled.

Then, they both turned to look at him. Their expressions were indulgent and satisfied. Epiphany hit Barold right in the face. They set this up and did this to make him feel better. A big ball of emotion jumped from his gut to his throat. He swallowed it down, thanking them silently, and wanting nothing more than for them to carry on.

Finally, the waitress arrived. Jane ordered them all a round of Sweet Water420.

"Korsak wanted to come but his puppies are sick." Jane muttered.

"I feel better surrounded by young, beautiful people anyway," Frost stated, causing chuckles all around.

"I'm sure he could offer some sage advice," Jane added.

"I know. I'm not as close to him, I guess."

"I get it." Jane raised her glass in understanding.

"So, since we're talking about sage advice and all, I've got a question, Jane. I gave Frost some advice that he didn't follow with this one—"

"Was that the fucking question? I mean, I didn't hear anything that needed a question mark at the end. I know you barely passed Language Arts but Jesus, Frankie."

"They have pills for problems like yours."

"What problem is that?" Jane asked her brother.

"Asshole like behavior."

Jane snorted. "Whatever."

"Oh, so I can talk now?" Frankie didn't wait for an answer. "I told him to use the handcuffs, during, you know…"

"During coitus?" Jane asked primly.

Frost's eyes bulged. "Am I the only one who thinks it's wrong that you just channeled Maura?"

"No, that was at least fifty types of wrong." Frankie agreed.

"She talks about sex," Jane said defensively.

"Yeah, but in that clinical Wikipedia way," Frost added. He was surprised that Jane was being this…chatty about things, but he knew he was the reason. It seemed like they would do anything to make him feel better.

Jane's eyebrows shot up to her forehead. Her smirk could only be described as wicked. "That's not the only way."

Silence engulfed them.

"Dear God, the images." Frankie rubbed a hand down his face.

Frost chuckled. "I learned a long time ago to block that shit out, especially when they are all touchy feely. You'll learn."

Jane's smile was a little mean and a lot teasing. "You were saying about handcuffs? Still want to know?"

Frankie held up a finger as he reached for his beer, taking a long pull. "I-I guess."

"Yes."

Frankie looked confused. "Yes, what?"

"Just yes."

"No shit?" Frost asked. This advice was apparently golden.

"Yes," Jane answered.

"Ho-ly crap. I knew it! That's part of the reason they sometimes stay."

Jane leaned forward. "So you really think Maura stays with me because of my handcuffs?"

"Well, I—" Frankie murmured.

"Because I have to tell you," Jane interrupted. "I can count the reasons on my fingers-"

"Sweet Jesus. Please stop." Frankie pleaded. His face was beet red.

Frost threw his head back unable to contain the mirth that seemed to surround them. He couldn't take it. This was just fucking hilarious. "You did ask, brah."

"I know," Frankie whined. "But does she have to take it to the extreme?"

Still trying to recover, Frost glanced at his partner who grinned back at him. "Of course she does."

Frankie sighed. "Fine. Let's just get back on subject."

"I thought we were." Frost added.

"I mean the reason we're here."

Frost felt a frown pull at his mouth. "Yeah, that."

"So, we've got to get you back in the saddle. You need to leave here tonight with as many numbers as possible. Doesn't mean you have to call them, go out with them or anything. It will make you feel on top of the world, trust me, especially after what she said."

"What did she say?" Jane asked.

He was really beginning to like how they refused to say her name. It was quite the show of solidarity.

"That he was nice." Frankie answered before Frost could open his mouth.

Jane groaned. "Oh god, really?"

"Yep." Frost twirled his almost empty glass. He was starting to get irritated again, just a little.

"Well, I don't think that's the best thing to do—"

"Yeah? What's worked for you in the past?" Frankie asked.

Jane flushed.

Frost was suddenly intrigued.

Frankie's eyes widened. "You slutted around?!"

"I didn't say that was the best thing either!" Jane exclaimed.

"How many are we talking here, sis? Four or five or are we talking double digits?"

"That's just disgusting!" She continued.

"I agree but sometimes disgusting is good for about five minutes." He leaned toward his sister. "I hope you used protection." Frankie said in a stage whisper.

Jane smacked him in the head.

Frost shook his head and chuckled. "The numbers thing I can do, but I'm selective about where Frostie goes."

Frankie snorted. "You did not just—"

"He did. He went there." Jane finished for her brother.

"Oh don't act all offended." Frost glanced at them both.

Frankie held up a placating hand. "I'm not. We're sharing. Nothing wrong with sharing." He then clapped his hands together. "Okay, let's get started. You want to do this on your own or do you want us to start you off?"

"Us?" Jane asked. "Uh uh!"

"No offense, Frankie but sometimes you look like you're having seizures when you're trying to flirt." Frost added.

Jane slapped the table as she laughed.

Frankie rolled his eyes. "I do not, and women love me."

Frost glared at him pointedly.

"For a little while at least." Frankie added sheepishly.

"Uh huh."

"So you want to do this on your own?"

Frost swallowed. He felt better but not overly confident. Break ups, they really were one of the worst things ever. "Maybe Jane won't scare them off."

The woman in question set her beer on the table and glared. "Really?! You're shitting me right?"

"Oh come on!" Frankie chimed in. "It's genius. Three numbers tops to get him started."

"I can't believe I'm even considering this. Maura is going to kill me."

"No she won't! She'll find it interesting." Frankie encouraged.

Jane looked thoughtful. "You're probably right." Her eyes narrowed at Frost. "It's a good thing I like you. Either that or something's in this beer."

Frost smiled. He was liked. He knew that he was well liked and was more than grateful for it.

"Now that's settled, do you see anybody or do you need to consult with Frostie?" Frankie asked.

Ignoring the jibe, Barry scanned the area near the bar. Lips pursed in concentration. "Yeah, the redhead, blonde, and the bartender." He grinned and batted his eyelashes in Jane's direction.

Jane released a long suffering sigh and downed the remainder of her beer. She pointed accusingly at them. "This better not get back to anybody at work. Clear?"

Frankie and Frost glanced at each other and nodded their heads. Jane could be kind of scary when she wanted to be. They watched her swagger away and peered at each other again. "Think she'll get all three?" Frankie asked.

"Don't know, but I bet it will be fun watching her work."

"Mmm, okay. Twenty bucks says she gets them all." Frankie challenged.

"You're on."

They shook on it. Frost motioned for another round and eased back in his chair to watch. He sat tall, grinning when Jane and the individual women looked his way. Jane Rizzoli was fascinating. Dark eyes smiled and sometimes pleaded, but when she smirked it seemed to be the hook that landed her two out of the three numbers.

Frankie leaned toward him. "The bartender? Nice."

Frost nodded in agreement. He smiled and waved when they glanced his way. Then, his eyes widened as the bartender glared.

"Oh shit…oh shit!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Fuck me running." Frost added. They watched in horror as a beer was thrown in Jane's face. The horror quickly changed to mirth. Frost couldn't breathe, and the high pitch squeal coming from his mouth did not sound like him at all.

Frankie leaned on him literally crying with laughter.

As Jane took her seat, they didn't even try to hide their amusement.

"I want the money." Jane growled.

"Wh-what?"

"Whatever the bet was, it's mine." She glared.

Frost handed Frankie a twenty.

Jane continued to stare at them like she wanted to chew them up raw. This was definitely one of those scary times.

Frankie slid the forty dollars in her direction.

"Thank you." Jane grinned evilly. "So, Barold, next time don't spend the night looking at a woman's tits and think she's going to give you her number." She used the napkins on the table to mop up liquid around her neck and dab at the black t-shirt.

Opps. Not discreet at all. "Um, sorry?" Frost's tone was contrite.

"Sure you are." Jane countered.

"No more well drinks for us the rest of the night." Frankie muttered.

"I'd say that's safest." Jane agreed.

Frost pushed a bottle of Sweet Water Jane's way. "Got this for you."

"On my tab." She hissed.

"You're the best partner ever ever…like ever." Frost batted his eyelashes some more.

"All right Taylor Swift. Let's just forget about it."

"Forgotten." Frankie and Frost repeated simultaneously.

Jane fished in her pocket and shoved wadded paper in Frost's direction.

He smiled and opened his mouth to express his thanks.

Jane held up a warning finger. "Never speaking of this, remember?!"

Frost's mouth snapped shut. He took a big swig of his beer and stood up. "Okay, here goes."

With each returned smile, Barry Frost's confidence grew. By the time he sauntered back to the table, he had at least seven phone numbers in his pocket. He sat down and Frankie held out his fist. Frost bumped it with glee.

"Damn, man, from now on, you're going to be my wingman."

Frost's grin was a mile wide.

"Feel a little better?" Jane asked as she sipped on her drink.

"Yeah, a little bit." He answered still grinning.

"She doesn't know what she's missing." Jane added.

Frost decided that she was right. "Damn straight." He motioned for the waitress then peered at his comrades in arms. This is what friendships were for. It was the text book definition.

* * *

Somewhere between drunk and severely buzzed, Jane glared at her phone trying to will it to stay still, but the keypad continued to swim in front of her face. Deciding texting wasn't the way to go, she hit the number one on speed dial instead.

"Are we to have guest tonight?" Maura asked in way of greeting.

Jane glanced at the table where Frankie and Frost still sat. They were giggling like school girls. Giggling. "Yeah, I'd say that's a definite."

"I've already readied the guest rooms as a precautionary measure."

Her nose scrunched. "Ugh, too many big words right now. So you knew we were going to get shit faced, huh?"

"Isn't that the custom in these kinds of situations?" Maura asked.

Jane chuckled. "You looked it up." Maura was so endearing at times. "God, you're something else."

"Something good or—"

"All good." Jane could practically hear Maura's smile. "Now, stop grinning and get over here." Every word was laced with affection.

"I can't help it. You're just as charming inebriated as you are sober. It's so—"

"Don't say it." Jane pleaded.

"Sweet." Maura said it anyway.

"I am not."

"You are to me."

Jane sighed in mock exasperation. "I can't help it all right? You know that."

"This is far from a complaint, Jane."

"Mau-ra." Jane could feel the flush covering her face. Maura Isles always brought a myriad of emotions to the surface and it was even worse now because Jane didn't even try to control it anymore. Any resistance was token and just for show so she decided to let it go. "We're not changing anything just because they're going to be there."

The muffled sound of a car door slamming invaded their conversation. Maura was on her way.

"You don't consider it a bit dangerous to sleep in the nude?" Maura asked.

"Nope. Probably more dangerous if we don't."

Maura chuckled. "Care to elaborate?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "You know why."

"Perhaps, but I like hearing you say it."

Sighing, Jane murmured softly, "I like the way you feel against me. It doesn't seem right if you're not."

Things quieted.

"How's Frost?"

Jane's heart skipped a beat. This was why she loved this woman. Intrinsically, she knew how much Jane could take. No one knew her better. "I love you."

"I know." The smile was back in Maura's voice not that it ever left.

"He's better."

"Good. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

* * *

It was a struggle getting everyone outside, but somehow Jane accomplished it. Frost leaned against her as she found a piece of wall to prop him on.

"You all right?" Jane asked.

He nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Jane returned with her own grin, knowing his thanks encompassed more than just the moment. "You're welcome. You know that."

His throat bobbed as he swallowed. "I do."

Jane reached out, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Frost covered the appendage with his own and squeezed. They looked at each other and nodded.

No more words were needed.

The End


End file.
